


Talk To Me

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from chelle: "Talk to me, Rodney".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me

"Talk to me, Rodney."

Rodney gasps and thumps his forehead against the wall. "What?"

"I said, talk to me." John's voice is low and insistent.

"You're kidding, right?"

John tightens his hold on Rodney's waist as he thrusts his hips. "Rodney, please."

Rodney gasps and spreads his legs even further. He wants everything John can give him, he wants it all, wants John to fuck him hard, to leave him wrecked and breathless. "I can't."

"Yes you can." John presses his chest against Rodney's back, crowding Rodney into the wall. John's cock inside of him, John's lips on his neck, John's hand on his stomach, it's all perfect and now for some godforsaken reason John wants him to talk, as if this is a perfect time to carry on a conversation.

"Rodney." John rubs his lips against Rodney's neck. "Come on."

Rodney sucks in a ragged breath. "What?"

"You like this."

"Of course I like this, what kind of question is that? You're fucking me, how could I not like--" He breaks off when John shudders and holds him even tighter, scratchy chin digging into his shoulder.

"Tell me," John murmurs. "Rodney."

"How much I like it?" Rodney turns his head and frowns but John kisses his cheek with a delicate touch. "How much I want it? You know I do--what, the panting and moaning didn't give it away?"

John shifts, placing a hand next to Rodney's on the wall. "Tell me." Softer now, coaxing.

Rodney shivers. "For god's sake you know I want this and I want you and I want to keep doing this and everything else we do, eating dinner and the stupid games and I don't even like golf. Plus the bed, and afterwards with the blankets." The words are coming easier now. "I like that."

"Yeah," John breathes.

"And I really really need you to touch me right now, I have to come if that's okay with you."

To his relief, John reaches down and wraps his hand around Rodney's cock.

"Do it," Rodney says, sharp and desperate. He braces himself, forearms against the wall. "Do it."

"Everything," John says as he strokes.

Rodney's knees nearly buckle as the pleasure rushes through him. "Everything--"

"With me," John whispers.

"With you. Of course with you. By myself, kind of boring."

John's hand falters and comes to a halt as he snorts against Rodney's shoulder.

"Oh thank you," Rodney says. "Can we continue with the sex now please?"

John nips his neck, and Rodney groans out loud, giving away entirely how much he likes it. John nips again, then starts to thrust. He's fucking with intent, finally, and it's fantastic, John's hard cock, John's hand, Rodney loves the way John makes him feel, the way John makes him lose it, the way John makes those noises in his ear. Rodney tries to hang on, to make it last as long as he can but his willpower sucks or maybe John's just that good because all at once Rodney is coming, body shaking with pleasure and if standing was hard before, it's almost impossible now and thank god for the damn wall.

When he's back to himself again he realizes John is still moving with short, quick strokes, his breath coming in shallow gasps. Rodney's brain is buzzing and not quite together it but he manages to get out, "Only you, John."

John promptly comes, clutching Rodney tight as he moans and trembles.

"Huh," Rodney says, cheek flat against the cool wall.

Finally John goes limp against him.

Rodney reaches around to pat John's hip. "Hey?"

"Hey," John says. He pulls out carefully, but Rodney still shudders and gasps. "Sorry." He kisses the back of Rodney's neck.

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm more than fine. As a matter of fact, I'm excellent."

John laughs, a low, throaty chuckle. Rodney turns around and kisses him. Post-coital kisses, lazy and indulgent but the wall is cold against Rodney's skin. "Come on, to the bed, before I collapse."

He tugs John over with him, grabbing a discarded t-shirt to clean himself off. There's lube and come everywhere, it's probably on the wall but he's too wiped out to really care. John simply collapses on to the bed, looking wonderfully flushed and sweaty and satisfied and Rodney can't help but feel proud.

"You and me," Rodney says. He stretches out over John, watching his face. "We're really good together."

John smiles. It's a happy smile, and if Rodney was given to random bouts of poetry, he'd say it was radiant even though there isn't a single electromagnetic wave involved.

"Fantastic," he adds, and John's smile grows even wider. "Dare I even say, spectacular?"

"Yes," John says, poking Rodney's chest with a finger. "You may say that."

As Rodney kisses John, he's pretty sure he is going to be saying it. A lot.


End file.
